The present invention relates to microfilm recording machines of the type which are adapted to photograph on both sides, simultaneously, documents such as bank checks, or the like, which are transported through the machine, and is particularly concerned with improvements in the arrangements for supporting the documents in the scanning zone where the photographing occurs.
Microfilm recording machines are well known and have been found useful in many document processing operations, such as, for example, photographing bank checks, drafts and the like, in banking operations so as to maintain a record of each document for reference when needed. One general type of rotary recording machine of this character includes a document input feed mechanism on one side of a scanning zone into which the documents are fed and a document exit mechanism on the opposite side by means of which the documents are expelled and stacked, with the documents being presented in the scanning zone to a scanning photographic camera and associated mirrors, enabling the camera to make a photographic reproduction of both sides of each document, simultaneously. In order to operate the machine at a relatively high rate, each document must be presented to the scanning zone in a controlled and efficient manner so as to avoid wedging or jamming and to insure that the document is within a focal plane of the camera in order to achieve high resolution.
Two basic types of transport systems have been employed, heretofore. In one system pairs of transport rollers are spaced so that the gap between them provides an unobstructed view of the document within the scanning zone where it is unsupported. In a second system a pair of glass plates are interposed between the transport rollers so as to provide a channel in which each document is transported through the scanning zone. Both of these systems have proven deficient in maintaining adequate focal plane control of the documents. In the first system there is a lack of proper support for the document during its passage through the scanning zone while in the second system the plates must be spaced apart a sufficient distance to accommodate thick or partially mutilated documents with the result that effective confinement of comparatively thin documents in an optimum focal plane is not achieved. The open gap arrangement and the double glass plate arrangement are both deficient in controlling the flow of documents through the scanning zone resulting in excessive document jamming and throw-out through the gap opening in the first system and in the second system, jamming by overly thick or mutilated documents which become wedged in the relatively small space provided between the glass plates. Other objectionable features in the two-glass plate system include a lack of satisfactory arrangements for cleaning the glass surfaces when dust or other objectional material accumulates and cleaning becomes necessary.
A new and improved recording machine is described in the application Ser. No. 524,300 filed concurrently herewith on Nov. 15, 1974, which employs a transport system in which there is provided in the scanning zone a single glass plate upon a vertical face of which the documents are caused to rest as they are transported through the scanning zone thereby obtaining maximum focal plane control with minimum risk of jamming. In the development of the new machine the need for accurate positioning of the document supporting surface has been recognized and it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for the document supporting glass plate which insures that the document supporting surface is always in the predetermined focal plane of the machine when the machine is operating while permitting ready withdrawal and reinsertion of the document supporting plate for cleaning and repair or replacement.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide in a rotary recording machine especially adapted for use in microfilm recording of documents, such as, bank checks, drafts, or the like, a single glass plate document supporting assembly mounting enables the glass plate and associated supporting or mounting elements to be manually withdrawn from the machine for cleaning or repair and thereafter returned to proper operating position with provision for guiding the glass plate into exactly the same position in the scanning zone and with provision for releasably retaining the plate against displacement when guided into operative position.
A still more specific object of the invention is to provide a mounting for a document supporting glass plate assembly which is adapted to be removably positioned in a recording machine of the type which is especially adapted for recording on microfilm both sides of a bank check or similar document simultaneously, and which employs a document transporting system having a transport mechanism for feeding documents through a scanning zone where the successive documents are caused to lie on the supporting surface of a glass plate which is within a focal plane of the recording camera, which glass plate assembly is supported at one end, when in operative position in the machinne, on a guide pllate member having guide recesses in which the plate assembly rides and also recesses which cooperate with a projecting portion of the plate assembly for guiding the assembly into and/or out of the machine, indexing the assembly into proper position for the glass plate when inserted and finally releasable locking the assembly against rotational and axial movement when fully inserted in proper document supporting position in the machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide in a microfilm recording machine having a document scanning zone with a document supporting glass plate assembly which is removable and replaceable, a mounting for the glass plate assembly which enables ready removal and insertion of the glass plate assembly laterally of the machine and which includes a grooved support plate cooperating with portions or the assembly in guiding the assembly during insertion and rotation near the end of the inserting movement so as to position the face of the plate for proper support of the documents, followed by further inserting movement in an axial direction which triggers a safety switch and seats the assembly for cooperation with a spring latch member on the support plate so as to hold the assembly against any retractive or rotational movement during operation of the machine.